Blondes
by kogalove
Summary: France's little sister has always loved Germany and wants to tell him but cant.This is a lemon


I do not own Hetalia just my OC.

Country/State/City/Town: Saint Malo

Name:Annette

Hair:Blonde in a pony tail with her bangs out

Eyes:Light blue

Outfit: A mid thigh length long sleeve blue dress with white at the bottom and at sleeves and a white tie, its open coller and a cross neckless, and black marry janes.

Crush:Germany

Pets:Grey cat with wierd green eyes named Lance

*Big brother is France

*Religious

*Loves seafood mainly oysters

*Start Story*

Saint Malo walked next to France on there way to a meeting of the Allies and Axis she was nervous she had been to lots of meetings before,but Germany always had her nervous since she was little she loved him.

*Flashback*

A young Saint Malo held the hand of France as they walked threw the big halls of the meeting house, as France opened the door to one of the many rooms he said "Let me innterduce my little sister Saint Malo or on now little one." Saint Malo steped in looking at all the men and got scared and screamed "Lord please protect me from the scary monster men!" France picked her up and said "Its ok little one there not scary well except that tea drinker England." France smiled and then started yelling at a man who yelled back and Saint Malo thought that it must be England and she laughed at them makeing France smile.

As France took his seat he interduced every one and as he said Germany and she locked eyes with him she shout "Big brother i'm going to marry him!" France went wide eyed and said "No hes a scary German you cant no I forbid it!" then she started hitting him and he yelled then Germany said "Saint Malo," she turned and looked at him and he went on "If you havent noticed you are much smaller and younger then if you get bigger maybe we can get marryed. Ok?" Saint Malo thought for a momment and noded smileing.

*End of Flashback*

Of course Saint Malo and Germany were not marryed that was just a way to get her from haveing a tantrum,but she wished it was true and she was marryed to him. France opened the door and she was met with a shout from America "Hey babe!" he ran over and put his arm around her and grined she smiled and dident notice the stare of Germany on them. France then yelled "Unhand my sister!" America laughed and said "Ok dude dont get your panties in a bunch." America's arm drouped and France walked over to his seat and Saint Malo fallowed she sat right across from Germany and as every one started talking she taped Germany's foot with hers and when he looked at her she smiled and he smiled back and taped her foot.

After the meeting was over Saint Malo waited by the door for France and England to stop fighting when she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around and was met with a broud chest and looked up and met eyes with Germany's blue ones. She smiled and said "Hello Germany." Germany said "Hello Saint Malo I was wounder if you would like to come over." Saint Malo thought for a momment and then said "Ok big brother has work to do any ways." as she walked out the door she called back "Big brother i'm going over to Germany's house."

As Saint Malo walked into the big house she said "Why don't I cook dinner later on." Germany noded and said "Ja, your cooking is very good." Saint Malo smiled and took her shoes off and paded bare foot into the liveing room and saw the albino siting on the couch drinking beer. Saint Malo leaned agenst the door frame crossing her arms and said "Thats the devil's necture." Prussia looked up and a huge grin came upon his face and he said "Why isent it Saint Malo. And the devil's necture taste sooo good. And besides Vest drinks it." Saint Malo and Prussia never got along and she fumed when he talked about Germay like that and said "But Germany isent as bad as you so shut it about him."

Germany then wraped his arms around her and pulled her out of the room and into his office, Germay sighed and let her go and said "I know bruders a ass,but dont let him get to you."Saint Malo noded and sat down in Germay's chair Germany walked over picked her up and sat down and put her in his lap. Saint Malo blushed abit and stayed quiet as Germay started working this always happened,but it never bothered Saint Malo she liked it being quiet the only sound was the sound of Germay's pen on paper.

Soon Saint Malo got up to cook as she pasted the liveing room she saw Prussia asleep she rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen she was planning on makeing pot au feu for dinner and for dessert a mille-feuille. When she was finished she walked over to Germany's office and called in "Dinners ready."Germany said back "I'll be there in a moment."Saint Malo walked into the kitchen and kicked Prussia and he woke with a grunt she said "Wake up you hethens like you need to eat." Prussia grined up at her and said "Ok sweetie i'll be there." Saint Malo rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen and the two germans joined her.

Saint Malo washed the dishes Prussia had went down to his basement after dinner and Germany leaned agienst the conner next to her and said "I could of washed the dishes you know."Saint Malo smiled at him and said "No its ok."she glanced at the clock and said "I should be geting home soon I cheaked my phone and big brother called a so many times,and I got to go feed Lance he doesent like big brother for some reason."Germany noded and patted her head and said "Ok call me when you get home."

Saint Malo hung up the phone she had just finished talking to Germany she sighed and scratched Lance behind the ear why couldent she be like big brother and just say how she felt to Germany. She shook her head and stood up and changed into a big t-shirt that ended above her knees and let her hair down and layed in bed,Lance jumped up and curled up by her and she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Saint Malo ran down the halls of the meeting building France had called her and said he left some thing he needed and told her to quickly bring it to him,as she rounded the final corner she was knocked down by a hard wall or so she thought when she looked up she saw Germany standing there he quickly said "Sorry Saint Malo." and helped her up he brushed her shoulder off and she said "Its ok.I got to go bring there notes to big brother excuse me."When Saint Malo was about to run off she felt Germany's hand grip her shoulder and he said "I have to tell you some thing."Saint Malo glanced at the clock on the wall and said "Make it quick please."Germany looked nervous and said "Well you see I have these feelings when i'm around you and Italy said that I was in love."Saint Malo blushed bright red when Germany said that and Germany went on "And i'v relised I do love you Saint Malo no,I love you Annette."

Saint Malo blushed and looked up at him her blue eyes wide then Germany leaned down and pressed his lips agienst hers and she dident know what to do,but then she relaxed and kissed back her eyes closeing slowly. They pulled away when they heared a scream and saw France on his knees crying saying "My littel a german,whyyyyy meeee!" Saint Malo knelt by her brother patting his shoulder smileing and Germany put his hand on her shoulder and smiled too.

Saint Malo walked into her liveing room with a tray with two wine glasses and sat down and handed one to Germany and siped hers and laughed when Germany siped his and made a face and said "Sorry do you want water?" Germany shook his head and said "No its fine just not use to it is all."he sat his glass down and went on "So what happen to the whole alchool is the devils necture?" Saint Malo smiled softly and said "Well in the bible even the lord drank wine so big brother said its ok."Germany noded and leaned over and kissed her she kissed back,they had been going out or two weeks now and she had gotten use to kissing and dident feel so uncomftable about the kiss got hotter and they started makeing out then Germany picked her up and carryed her to her room and drouped her onto her blue queen size bed and took off his shirt and climbed on top of her kissing her.

Soon she felt Germany's hand go up her shirt and he whispered in her ear "We wount get kinky on your first time."Saint Malo blushed bright red and heared Germany chuckle and she whispered "Forgive me father, but I love him."then she ran her hands down Germanys broad chest and Germany sliped her dress off leaveing her in her yellow bra and panties. Germany reached behind her and uncliped Saint Malo's bra and threw it across the room and grabed her 36Bs and kneed them and leaned down and licked her right nipple and took it into his mouth and sucked it gently then got a little rougher and nibbled on it,Saint Malo mouned and ran her fingers threw Germany's hair messing it up. When Germany lifted his head Saint Malo wraped her arms around Germany's neck and nibbled his ear makeing Germany let out a soft moun.

Germany took his pants and boxers off and Saint Malo blushed as she looked at his dick and how big it was,then she felt Germany take her panties off. He spread her legs and held her hands in his as he entered she cryedout in pain and squeezed Germany's hands he leaned down and whispered soothing words in her Saint Malo started to feel pleasure and she noded and said "M-move." Germany started to go in and out slowly then started to go faster Saint Malo started to moun soon her mouns got louder and Germany was panting.

Saint Malo started to feel something in her lower stomach and she knew what the feeling was and mouned out "G-Germany i'm going to cum." Germany started thrusting faster and said "M-me to Annette."then Saint Malo felt the knot in her stomach come undone and she mouned loudly "Ludwiggggg." as she came and Germany did the he pulled out he pulled the blanket over the both of them and moved Saint Malo's blonde hair out of her face and kissed her forehead and noticed she was already asleep and he layed down and fell aslee to.


End file.
